Getting Hurt Is Worth It
by Cymbala
Summary: [EdxWinry] What happens when Ed rushes home to take care of Winry? O.0.....R&R........PLZ!


**Ok, this is my first FMA fic, so plz be kind. Also, I'm writing this at 1am so if I make a mistake sorry. **

**Disclaimer: trust me; you don't want me to own FMA. I don't know what I would do with them, but I can tell you that it defiantly would not be legal.**

Getting Hurt Is Worth It

"Brother, isn't it nice to be going home?" asked Alphonse. He was sitting across from his brother on a train heading for their hometown of Resembol. Edward was just staring out the window, off in his own little world, but jumped back at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Wha? Oh yeah, real comfy seats, sure..." he was back in that world again.

Alphonse sighed.

"Ed, she's fine. Winry just sprained her ankle. You don't have to be so over-reactive about it."

"I'M NOT OVER-REACTING! SHE GOT HURT AL! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT?" Al saw this as the perfect opportunity to tease his brother.

"Oooooooo I think someone cares a little too much about his lady friend!" He chuckled. Ed blushed and looked out the window again.

"I do not have a crush on Winry if that's where you're going with this Alphonse."

Yeah right. Al didn't stop there.

"Are you sure brother?" he asked, a pinch of slyness in his voice.

Edward looked at him and fiercely shook his head, the blush still upon is cheeks. Alphonse reached inside his armor and took out a little brown book and began to read from it.

"Wednesday, April 23rd, we were staying at an inn just outside of the town. And I quote from you while you were sleep talking, "oh Winry...I've wanted to tell you all this time...I love you...you're the only one for me, blah blah blah. And it doesn't stop there Ed, I've filled up half this book already!" Edward, mortified, managed to say,

"And why do you keep record of my dream quips?" he said.

"Caught ya." said Alphonse. Edward looked confused. He snatched the brown book from Alphonse and opened it up to find all the pages blank, except for one, which contained the message 'ha-ha, you fell for it!'

"How could you do this to your own brother Al?" asked Ed.

"Oh come on brother, it wa about time, and if you don't tell her before we leave Resembol, not only will I tell her, I'll tell Mustang too so he can tease you." Edward crossed his arms and looked away from Al, a sour look on his face.

"You truly are the ultimate evil Alphonse."

When they arrived at the station, it was already 3:00pm. They started to walk down the path that had lead them home back when they were boys. They could see the yellow house that was home to their friend Winry and her Grandmother Pinako. Winry was looking out her window, and when she saw the two boys, put on her biggest smile and waved to them as they came down the road. As they waved back, Alphonse whispered to Ed,

"Remember, before we leave, you have to tell her OR ELSE!"

They went inside the house and upstairs to see Winry. She was sitting on her bed, massaging her ankle because it hurt. Edward went and sat next to her.

"Hey Winry, are you feeling any better?" he asked. She nodded.

"The pain has been getting better, but I can't believe that this happened just after my grandmother left for that big auto-mail job in that city. She sure picked the perfect time to leave!"

Alphonse also came in.

"Why didn't you go with her?" he asked.

"I had to watch over the business here." She replied. Edward got up.

"I'll go get you some food." He said, and went downstairs. Winry looked up at Alphonse.

"You guys do know that I'm fine and I've been doing everything on my own for the past few days right?" she asked. Alphonse nodded.

"I know, but Ed was still worried about you Winry. When we got the call in Central, Ed practically bolted to the train station to get tickets to the next train to Resembol. We're here because we want to help you, not because we have to."

About an hour later, Ed returned with soup for everyone (homemade, yum) and some drinks. The three friends caught up on stories and things that had recently happened to them. They just talked and laughed for what seemed to be forever. The next time they looked at the clock, it was 6:00pm.

"Wow, look at how late it is!" said Alphonse. "I think I'll go visit Mom's grave while there's still some daylight."

Edward knew that Alphonse was trying to get him and Winry alone to make things easier, and for this, he was slightly grateful, but he was just annoyed by the whole thing. They heard the door close, and it was just him and the girl of his dreams. She was now sitting up, but on her pillow and under the covers.

'_Ok, how do I start? I can't be too forward, but I can't take too long either. I have to be smooth, not nervous. Oh God shoot me...'_

"I'm glad you and Al came back home, even if it's just for a little while." said Winry. A little surprised that Winry started the conversation, Ed replied with a

"Yeah."

"It gets kind of lonely around here without you guys. I miss you all the time. Grandma is around, but it's not the same."

Ed was much more alert now, so he actually gave a better response.

"We miss you too Winry, more than you know in fact."

"And how much is that?" she asked, a bit of laughter in her voice.

Ed blushed and looked away, but managed to utter

"A lot." She laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" he spat.

She smiled.

"You're cute when you blush." This caused him to blush even more, which made her laugh harder.

'_Might as well do it now then ever'_ he thought.

"Winry, there's something I have to tell you." He said. He was looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Edward." She said. Edward was a little stunned that she said it first so he stayed silent, taking it all in.

"Ever since we were little, I've had a crush on you that eventually developed into love." She was looking down so no one could see her eyes. They were both quiet for another time, which seemed like forever, until Winry spoke again.

"Are you just going to sit there like a twerp, or are you going to answer?" she said. Ed smiled and walked to her side. He put his right hand under her chin and lifted her face to reveal her wet face.

"I can't give you a reply if I can't get to your pretty face." He said. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly. Then, he leaned in and kissed her lips. The feeling that the both of them experienced was like what they had dreamed extreme pleasure would be like, and more. When they finally pulled apart for air (which I personally think is useless) Edward spoke first.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Fine." He said. "I love you. I love you so much I want to scream it so loud Mom can hear it up in heaven. I want us to be happy together and always be happy. Are you satisfied?"

She nodded this time.

"You know, if you're going to tell me you love me every time I get hurt, then I guess it's not that bad." She then put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Outside the door behind the wall, Alphonse had heard the entire thing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew this was going to happen Mom." He said. Then he waked in on the two to find Edward on top of Winry.

"Ahem." He said. Ed and Winry stopped immediately. Ed got off and began to blush, as did Winry.

"Don't worry brother; we can stay as long as you want."

The End

**Sweet, it took me an hour and a half to do this story, go me! Please review, your opinion really matters to me! Many thanks!**

**Quotes from: Fullmetal Alchemist **

"**You know, I'd be tall too in heels!"- Edward **

"**What's the matter? Can't get a good taste?"- Edward**

"**Get yourself a wife!"-Maes Hughes**

**Ed: gets handcuffed "hey, shouldn't we talk first?" **

**Until next time! Ja ne! **


End file.
